criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Anti-murder
Anti-murder is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the ninth case as well as the city of Alpha Bay, and the second one to take place in the Alpha Shore district. Plot One week later while looking for Danny Moto around the boardwalk, Susan and the player suddenly stumbled upon a dead man whose throat was slashed. According to his ID, they learnt that the victim was a drug dealer named Robert Wagner. Susan and the player then sent the body to Eva and started their investigation. They deduced an anti-cutter which was found beside the victim to be the murder weapon and soon managed to file three persons as suspects. One of them was vigilante Naomi Suzuki who was trying to lock up the victim for years with the others being street racer Michel Jean and gambler Ivan Douglas. Michel challenged the victim in a race and on the other hand Ivan was looking for the victim for the money the victim owed to him. Eva said that the cause of death was obvious as the killer used the anti-cutter to cut his throat and the victim bled to death in a few seconds. She then confirmed that the killer took sleeping pills seeing how the victim was covered in it. Shortly after, Chief Prince told Susan and the player to go to the city square as street racers and drug dealers started to riot demanding the team to stop the murder investigation. The team went there and somehow managed to stop the chaos and flagged street racer Duncan Hall, who was operating the riot and journalist Stefan Wollum as suspects. Duncan said that a man like Robert deserved to die as he was making lives of other dealers and racers hell while the victim tried to bribe Stefan so that he wouldn't publish articles about his shady works, which he refused. Later on, Michel was spoken to again after the team discovered that he challenged the victim so that he could kill him with his car and Naomi got herself warned as she was threatening Robert for crossing his limit. The team then went back to the HQ where Eva said the victim was unconscious during the murder as the killer used chloroform right when Troy appeared to inform that the victim's parlor was being vandalized. Susan and the player then went there and searched the place. After searching the place, they discovered that Ivan was the one who was vandalizing. He said it was nothing as the victim took a lot of money from him by cheating. The team had no choice but putting him and Duncan in custody as Duncan was the one who used chloroform on Robert to make him unconscious. Duncan admitted that he tried to kill Robert but couldn't as someone was approaching. Meanwhile Stefan got annoyed with the victim as he kept asking him not to write anything about him. After searching the primary crime scene again, the team got enough evidence to arrest Michel Jean for the murder. After denying several times, Michel admitted that he murdered Robert. When asked about his motive, he said that he was the one who always caught attention of everyone as he did a lot of illegal things with his money until Robert started drug dealing around Alpha Shore. Soon he became popular in every way, making Michel disappointed as everyone started to leave him. Michel was walking around the streets thinking how to eliminate Robert that's when he saw Duncan using chloroform on him. As Michel went near Duncan could feel someone approaching and ran away. Michel then took the opportunity and slashed Robert's throat. At the trial, Judge Powell sentenced him to 30 years in jail. Post-trial, Susan and the player again started to look for Danny and eventually discovered that CCN had stopped writing about Danny's abduction even though they were not supposed to. They spoke to Stefan who said that CCN wasn't simply interested in it as a lot of people gone missing in last year and never came back. The team then wanted to learn more about it only to discover that there were no records about recent abductions and asked Stefan again about it who claimed to know nothing. Shortly after, Troy appeared to say that the hacker who managed to counter hack him wanted to talk with them. When called the team saw a masked figure, who claimed themselves as The @ndroid, threatened them and told to stop investigating about Watery Systems, prompting them to dig deeper. They then found Danny's laptop containing information about Watery Systems. Troy analyzed them and told that Watery Systems is a now-banned organization as it used to experiment on human. He then decided to dig deeper about it and to find out who The @ndroid was when Eva appeared to take them at the beach where the yearly surfing contest was going to start. Summary Victim *'Robert Wagner' (Found dead with his throat slashed) Murder Weapon *'Anti-cutter' Killer *'Michel Jean' Suspects 1560328997061.png|Naomi Suzuki MJeanAB2.png|Michel Jean 1560328876939.png|Ivan Douglas ABC9Duncan.png|Duncan Hall StefanABC9-2.png|Stefan Wollum Quasi-suspect(s) T@ndroidABCase9.png|The @ndroid TWilliamsABCase9.png|Troy Williams Killer's Profile *The killer wears running shoes. *The killer takes sleeping pills. *The killer is a Christian. *The killer wears black. *The killer's blood type is O+. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Boardwalk. (Clues: Victim's Body, Faded Card, Motorcycle Track, Pile of Leaves) *Examine Motorcycle Track. (Result: Sawa Motorcycle; New Suspect: Naomi Suzuki) *Ask Naomi Suzuki about her presence at the crime scene. (Prerequisite: Motorcycle Track examined) *Examine Faded Card. (Victim identified: Robert Wagner; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Cafeteria) *Investigate Cafeteria. (Clues: Poker Chips, Locked Phone; Prerequisite: Faded Card examined) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Phone) *Analyze Phone. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Michel Jean) *Ask Michel Jean why he challenged the victim. (Prerequisite: Phone analyzed) *Examine Poker Chips. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (New Suspect: Ivan Douglas) *Ask Ivan Douglas about the victim. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints examined) *Examine Pile of Leaves. (Result: Stained Cloth) *Analyze Stained Cloth. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killet wears running shoes) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes sleeping pills; Murder Weapon registered: Anti-cutter) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Victim's Parlor. (Clues: Trash Can, Broken Sunglasses, Bible; Available after unlocking Chapter 2) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Jacket; New Suspect: Duncan Hall) *Ask Duncan Hall why he started the riot. (Profile updated: Duncan wears running shoes and takes sleeping pills) *Examine Broken Sunglasses. (Result: Dark Sunglasses) *Examine Dark Sunglasses. (Result: DNA) *Analyze DNA. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Stefan Wollum) *Ask Stefan Wollum what he was doing at the victim's parlor. (Profile updated: Stefan wears running shoes and takes sleeping pills) *Examine Bible. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a Christian) *Investigate Cafeteria Entrance. (Clues: Threatening Note, Faded Reminder; All tasks before must be done first) *Examine Threatening Note. (Result: Naomi's Handwriting) *Ask Naomi why she threatened the victim. (Profile updated: Naomi wears running shoes and takes sleeping pills; Prerequisite: Threatening Note examined) *Examine Faded Reminder. (Result: Michel's Reminder) *Question Michel about his plan to kill Robert. (Profile updated: Michel wears running shoes, takes sleeping pills and is a Christian; Prerequisite: Faded Reminder examined) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Shop Front. (Clues: Brick, Handkerchief, Faded Letter; Available after unlocking Chapter 3) *Examine Brick. (Result: Skin Sample) *Examine Skin Sample. (Result: Ivan's Skin) *Put Ivan in custody for vandalizing. (Profile updated: Ivan wears running shoes, takes sleeping pills and is a Christian) *Examine Handkerchief. (Result: Substance) *Analyze Substance. (09:00:00) *Put Duncan in custody for using chloroform on Robert. (Profile updated: Duncan is a Christian) *Examine Faded Letter. (Result: Stefan's Letter) *Ask Stefan about his letter to Robert. (Profile updated: Stefan is a Christian) *Investigate Newspaper Stands. (Clues: Running Shoes, Anti-cutter Packet; All tasks before must be done first) *Examine Running Shoes. (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears black) *Examine Anti-cutter Packet. (Result: Red Substance) *Analyze Red Substance. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer's blood type is O+) *Take care of the killer now. *Go to Underwater Mysteries (2/7). (No stars) Underwater Mysteries (2/7) ' ' *Investigate Boardwalk. (Clue: Phone; Available after unlocking Underwater Mysteries) *Examine Phone. (Result: Stefan's Phone) *Analyze Stefan's Phone. (03:00:00) *Ask Stefan why CCN had stopped writing about Danny's abduction. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Cafeteria. (Clue: Stefan's Bag; Prerequisite: Stefan interrogated) *Examine Stefan's Bag. (Result: USB Key) *Analyze USB Key. (06:00:00) *Ask Stefan why there are no records in CCN about recent abductions. (Reward: 20000 Coins) *Ask Troy what happened. (Reward: Headphone; Prerequisite: Stefan interrogated) *Talk with The @ndroid via phone. (Prerequisite: Troy interrogated) *Investigate Victim's Parlor. (Clue: Laptop; Prerequisite: The @ndroid interrogated) *Analyze Laptop. (09:00:00) *Ask Troy what did he discover. (Prerequisite: Laptop analyzed) *Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Category:Criminal Case (Romanov) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Alpha Shore Category:Cases (Alpha Bay)